


June and Two Cat(ish) Girls

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Dialogue-Only, F/F, Hand Jobs, Non-Binary Roxy Lalonde, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sex, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans John Egbert, double hand job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: June questions why Nepeta and Roxy want to fuck her.Then they fuck her.
Relationships: June Egbert/Nepeta Leijon, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Nepeta Leijon/June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Roxy Lalonde/Nepeta Leijon
Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	June and Two Cat(ish) Girls

NEPETA: just fuck me up  
JUNE: ok...?  
NEPETA: :33 < puuuurrrrr  
NEPETA: :33 < thanks  
JUNE: you're welcome?   
ROXY: hey chef same order  
JUNE: umm...  
ROXY: whats the issue here??  
JUNE: why are two nice cat girls like you wanting me to fuck them up??  
NEPETA: :33 < claws your dick is amazing june??  
NEPETA: :33 < and your boobs are top tier too!  
NEPETA: :33 < i could get lost in them  
ROXY: i would love to navigate between those peaks  
JUNE: really guys?  
NEPETA: :33 < none of us are guys  
JUNE: oh yeah.  
NEPETA: :33 < err...wait umm roxy, what are you today?  
ROXY: ehh  
ROXY: feeling nb right now  
ROXY: fuck it  
ROXY: both of you give me ur noodles  
JUNE: what?? NEPETA: :33 < what??  
ROXY: i wanna give a bj x2 combo  
ROXY: it will be amazing!  
JUNE: uhh... NEPETA: :33 < roxy uh...  
ROXY: no butts  
ROXY: except the ones i can already see lol  
ROXY: just want to pull at ur cock n ur bulge and shoot both ur cum all over my face  
NEPETA: :33 < sure?  
JUNE: i guess?  
ROXY: excellent  
ROXY: come on, pull those panties down  
ROXY: thats it!  
ROXY: good girls~  
NEPETA: :33 < :33 JUNE: he :)  
ROXY: now im just goanna....yeeeaahhhhh~~~  
JUNE: oh fuc-  
NEPETA: :33 < oh my! that f33ls-!!  
ROXY: he he  
ROXY: u both love it dontcha  
JUNE: oh yes. NEPETA: :33 < defurrintely  
ROXY: love all the little bumps on urs nep  
NEPETA: :33 < well thaaaAAAAaaaank you!  
NEPETA: :33 < (oh wow rox)  
ROXY: u both ready?  
JUNE: *silent nod* NEPETA: :33 < pawsitive  
ROXY: u getting close?  
JUNE: *pant* yeah...  
NEPETA: :33 < edging there  
ROXY: and if i do THIS???!!!  
JUNE: !!! NEPETA: :33 < oh fuck yeahs!  
NEPETA: :33 < faster roxy! fast-  
NEPETA: :33 < ooooohhhhhhhhhh!!! JUNE: !  
ROXY: !!!  
ROXY: oh-ho-ho-wow-wow!  
ROXY: u drenched me pretty hard there  
ROXY: <3  
NEPETA: :(( < sorry  
ROXY: why u pologizing 4  
ROXY: i love it! <3  
NEPETA: :33 < but you're all covered in...!  
ROXY: yeah  
ROXY: isnt it great?  
NEPETA: :33 < june, are you ok? you being rather quiet  
JUNE: ...  
ROXY: shes just stunned i think  
NEPETA: :33 < what should we do?  
ROXY: the best way to do that is to kiss her  
ROXY: that ought to bring her back  
NEPETA: :33 < brilliant idea!  
NEPETA: :33 < ill do it first!  
ROXY: wait-a-minute!!  
JUNE: ehHH-HMM!* NEPETA: :33 < *smooch*  
ROXY: no fair! i wanna smooch her too!  
JUNE: *hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm* NEPETA: :33 < *hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm*  
ROXY: hey!  
JUNE: *hmm-HMM-hmm-hmm* NEPETA: :33 < *hmm-hmm-HMM-hmm*  
ROXY: HEY!  
JUNE: *hmm-hmm-hmm-HMM* NEPETA: :33 < *HMM-hmm-hmm-hmm*  
ROXY: now im getting in there  
ROXY: ...and pull!  
JUNE: *hmm-hm-GASP* NEPETA: :33 < *hmm-hm-GAS-HMM*!!  
JUNE: roxy wh-*HMM-hmm*  
ROXY: *hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm* *gasp*  
ROXY: ur both mind now *hmm!*  
JUNE: *hmm-hmm...* NEPETA: X33 < *hmm-hmm...*


End file.
